Deception
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: No, not INception, DEception! No Leonardo DiCaprio here!  I wish!  Anyways, onto the crappy summary! After falling into a cart of tomatoes, Romano is mistaken for his brother by Germany. He tries out the charade, only to reveal a huge secret from Germany
1. Hello, My Name Is Veneziano

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ for this chapter, but T for the next.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: I'm sure everyone's OOC here. Well maybe except N. Italy, since he's barely in this. I'm not too familiar with Romano's character, so sorry if he's kinda OOC here. It's rated K+ for now since this is the first chapter and all, but eventually will be M.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany eventually.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own this  
><strong>Notes<strong>: I'm sticking to them referring to each other as countries, except for N. and S. Italy, since it's a bit weird to have them be referred to as N. and S. Italy. Too bad. Oh yea, and Germany might be a little OOC here. Who knows. That's for the otakus to judge. I need to stop staying up till 1 am. The bags under my eyes are going to call over some friends! Also, this story will actually have chapters... unlike most of my stories. So here is CH. 1.

* * *

><p>Romano's never liked Germany. In fact, Romano's never liked men in general. One can compare him to a dog affectionate only towards females, a common attribute to a poorly socialized or abused puppy. A puppy with a tough exterior, but eventually whines and retracts back in cowardice.<p>

Romano's been noticing how much time Veneziano's been spending with the tall German. Although he usually seems to care less for his counterpart, he's not completely heartless. Veneziano has often come home with bruises or scratches, upsetting his brother.

"And where in the hell did you get that?" cried Romano, rising from his seat as his brother entered the house, noticing his brother's bruises.

"Oh, this? Germany did this to me!" he said happily for some odd reason.

"Germany? I knew that guy was no good! Nobody's allowed to beat you but me!" he said defiantly.

"Aww... my brother cares!" said Veneziano, embracing Romano in a hug, to which his brother responded by prying him off.

"Don't do that again! I'm going to pay a little visit to Germany today!" he declared.

"Tell him I said 'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'" sang his idiotic brother.

* * *

><p><em>Where is that coward?<em> thought Romano, _I hate him, but that doesn't mean I won't tell him what needs to be told!_ Romano searched through town and saw nothing but ditsy Italians with basket loads of pasta, tomatoes, and other Italian foods. Not one tall, blond, German in sight. He sighed in defeat, and turned around to head back home when he crashed into something hard. The impact made him fall back into a cart of tomatoes, totally destroying the vendor's supply. Tomatoes rolled across the street in all directions, to the delight of many starving Italians. Romano rubbed his head, groaning in irritation and looked up to see it was not something he bumped into, but someone. The offender was Germany himself. Romano was about to spout something that'd make Grandpa Rome stick a bar of soap into Romano's mouth if still alive, but Germany said something first.

"Ah, Italy! I thought you left home? I will take the fault on this one, I wasn't watching where I was going, and since I'm so big and you're so small and frail, physics kind of took over and well..." Germany stopped apologizing and put his hand out to help the mistaken Veneziano up. Too confused to respond, Romano watched as a tomato rolled and stopped in front of him, giving him a nice reflection of his face on the tomato's surface. Apparently, the fall had ruffled his hair into Veneziano's style somehow, and also switched the position of the curl to the left side, giving him a very uncanny appearance to his brother. Aside from the difference in clothes, their appearance was virtually the same, if one tweaked with the hair a bit and doesn't know the difference between a slight change of shade in the hair color. Honestly, it's such a subtle difference ('least to me!) the naked eye wouldn't take notice unless they truly have a knack for grasping insignificant differences.

"Why are you wearing your brother's clothes...?" asked Germany.

"Ah, um..." Romano didn't know what to do. Should he go with this charade, possibly have some fun? Or should he curse out Germany as was his original plan?

"I um..." he suddenly changed in tone of voice to resemble that of his thoughtless brother's. "Ve! I had no more clean clothes! My brother was kind enough to lend me his!"

"Oh, then-

"PASTA!" he shouted out, trying a little too hard to pass as Italy. "Um..." Romano took Germany's hand and was pulled up by the blond. Ignoring the vendor's constant cursing in Italian for the destruction of his stand, Romano asked hesitantly, "Um, what are you doing here? Pasta?"

"Thought I'd look around..." responded Germany.

"Oh really? Pasta?"

"Yes. what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for some pasta! 'Cuz that's what I like! I like pasta! I love pasta soooo much I sleep with pasta! PASTA!" replied Romano, severely overdoing it.

"Are you sick or something? You seem off." asked Germany, placing his hand over Romano's forehead. The fake Veneziano blushed as red as the tomatoes around him, and staggered back.

"You must be sick. Your forehead is very hot." Observed Germany. Romano was indeed very hot, only because he was trying extremely hard to not blow his cover, so much that it took a toll on his body temperature.

"N-no, I am fine! Ve! I'll just go home! My pasta is waiting for me! I like pasta!" said Romano, not wanting to continue the charade. Germany grabbed his shoulder. "You live 5 miles from here. I have a place right across the street. Why don't you situate yourself there until this heat dies down? Don't want you to faint in public. That means I'll have to carry you again. God, that was awful." finished Germany, recollecting on the past experience of having to carry an unconscious Veneziano with a tendency to drool EVERYWHERE in his sleep. Romano gulped, but agreed, thinking the real Veneziano would agree anyway. On the way to Germany's Italy home, Romano began to wonder. He thought Germany was meaner, more strict to his moronic brother. But in this experience he seemed thoughtful, calm, even nice.

Then how in the hell did he get those bruises?

Within a minute or so, they had arrived at Germany's home. Germany unlocked the door and let the disguised Romano in. He looked around blankly. He felt something brush against his leg and squealed just as his brother would, leaping into Germany's arms. What had brushed against his leg was his host's German Shepherd Dog.

"As if you've never seen Blacky before." commented Germany, setting his "friend" down.

_Blacky! What an awful name for a dog! Who just adds a 'y' to a color and declares it a name?_

Romano quivered at the sight of the dog, who didn't take long to notice it was not the usual visitor. Blacky began barking at Romano, making him squeal again and cling behind Germany.

"Odd, Blacky knows you." said Germany. He chuckled, and added "What are you, some guy in disguise?" Romano left Germany to laugh on his own.

* * *

><p>After Germany had banned Blacky to the backyard, he offered Romano a drink, to which Romano declined. He sat on his host's sofa, feeling a bit awkward. He wanted to go home and flirt nicely to the pretty ladies who walked past his house. But it seemed he wasn't going to have that leisure today. Romano sighed, longing home.<p>

"So you're not thirsty. Are you hungry?" asked Germany, standing in front of Romano.

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Pasta?"

"Not hungry, I am full and tired. Ve!" He added, stretching his arms. Germany frowned and sat next to Romano.

"You refused my pasta. There is something strangely wrong with you. Italy doesn't refuse pasta, whether he's hungry or not. He eats it, even if he pukes it back up. And then he eats his puke, because there's pasta in it, which frankly makes me want to throw up, and I do."

Romano stared nervously at the German seated next to him. Germany brought his face closer to Romano's.

"I know." said the German. "You don't need to hide it anymore." Romano quickly got up. The man was not as dumb as he thought! What was he to do now? Beg for his life? Beg for forgiveness? Beg in general? He looked at the German's facial expression. It did not seem mad, or irritated. It seemed lost, perhaps even a bit betrayed if you tilted your head a bit. Romano wasn't sure what to make of it, but was ready to fire out a series of apologies, fearing he would never make it back home to flirt with the ladies again.


	2. Forgive My Insolence

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for language and themes that are being suggested and applied 8D  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: 'Some gay shit in here a bit at the end. (YAOI) Don't like it? Don't bullshit, deal with it or don't read it.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own this  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Perhaps Germany is OOC here. Perhaps. I believe Romano is mostly in character here, but perhaps. Perhapssssss. I'm tired. I have an essay to be doing and I'm writing this. Maybe I should turn this in instead of the essay? 8DDD

* * *

><p>Romano got on his hands and knees before the German and began apologizing wildly.<p>

"O' Great Germany, please forgive my insolence! I have deceived you, and on behalf of my Italian territory, I am sorry!" He continued pleading until nothing but nonsense came out of the Southern Italian mouth. Germany said nothing but looked utterly confused.

"Why in hell are you apologizing?" Germany finally asked. Romano looked up at him.

"B-because I deceived you!"

"I think the term "deceit" is a little extreme here."

"Extreme? It's the perfect term here!" expressed Romano. Germany sighed and stood up.

"You didn't deceive me... you just surprised me... _I_ surprised _you_." confessed Germany. Romano stood up as well to take gander at this nonsense-speaking man.

_Are all Germans this nonsensical?_

Germany put a hand on Romano's shoulder.

"Italy." he started.

_He still thinks I'm Veneziano? This man is _stupid!

"I am sorry if I... _surprised_ you last night with my actions." confessed Germany. Romano's mouth was wide open.

_What kind of relationship does this guy have with my brother?_

"It's just, with the war that's going on right now, and everything else around it, I've been tired and, maybe a bit desperate."

_Oh my God! Desperate for _what?

"I'm sorry if I shocked you. I won't do it again." finished Germany.

_It's official! I am traumatized to the bone! But, wait! He hasn't really said what he did to apparently "surprise" my brother, but it sounds really bad! Maybe I'm just letting my perverted Italian mind get the best of me! I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions._

Romano tried not to look into the man's blue eyes, but there was nowhere else to look.

_I can't believe the idiot still thinks I'm his ally._

Romano, looking into Germany's blue eyes, for some reason couldn't look away. He was drawn into them, and I guess you could say got "lost" in his ocean blue eyes if you wanna make me sound sappy. Romano realized this and stepped back, away from Germany, wanting to get the hell out of there. He burst out through the front door and headed home, a good five miles from there.

* * *

><p>Romano was tired and just wanted to crash in his bed and never come back out to face that Germany again. He was approaching his Italian home when the real Veneziano sauntered out of the home, all smiles and eyes closed of course.<p>

"Oh, hey ladies!" he sang, noticing a group of pretty women near his home. Romano sighed. He felt sorry for his brother today. He must deal with a lot from Germany, but doesn't seem to show it at all.

"Oh, hello brother! I see your finally taking my fashion advice regarding your hair! I told you mines was more in style!"

Romano suppressed all urges to kick him in the face today.

"So, did you find Germany?" asked Veneziano as Romano came closer to the house. Romano gulped and replied "Um, no. I couldn't find him."

"I'm going to see Germany today, why don't you tell'a me what you wanted to tell him and I'll tell'a him for you!" he suggested.

"N-no!" cried Romano, "You can't!"

_I can't let him,wh at if Germany notices he's different then before? My cover will be blown, I'll bring shame to my Southern half of Italy! It's the only half of Italy that hasn't been shamed already!_

"Why not?"

"Because! Because!" began Romano, trying to improvise. "Because you're sick!"

"I'm sick? Oh no! I don't want to give Germany my cold!" whined Veneziano, falling for it.

"Oh, but it's not a simple cold! It's, it's... the plague! The Black Death!"

"Oh my God! What do I do, brother?"

Romano smiled darkly. The idiot believed it, as planned. Romano pushed Veneziano back into their home and directed him to bed.

"You stay in bed! You are more likely to die of this disease if you wander out your home! It's an airborne disease, and it's very plentiful outside!" explained Romano. Veneziano pulled the covers over his mouth, scared.

"So you stay here, until I get you a doctor." asserted Romano.

"I have to call Germany and Japan and tell them about this! I don't want it spreading to them!" said Veneziano.

"No, I told them already! They're all safe within their homes and whatnot! You stay until I bring in a doctor, or until this thing dies off! Don't worry brother, I will not let you die!" said Romano nobly. Veneziano's eyes began to water. "Oh brother, you are always looking out for me!" cried Veneziano.

So Romano left Veneziano in their home, assuring himself Germany won't be able to see him for a while, or at least until he can get this whole mishap cleared up. He decided to go back to Germany's place and clear any wrong air he might have caused, and bring things back to normal so he can stop posing as his brother and get back to his normal life.

He arrived back at Germany's place in record time. He knocked confidently on Germany's door, wanting to get it over with and go back home and maybe eat some pasta if Veneziano hasn't eaten it all already. Germany opened the door, shocked to see him again.

"I didn't think you'd return." confessed Germany, stepping aside to let the still fake Veneziano in.

"Yes, well we need to clear some things up around here. Pasta." replied Romano, still not trying to blow his cover. Germany sighed and began to apologize again.

"I'm sorry for making you run out like that. I was a bit scary back there." he admitted.

"Yup." agreed Romano, "Very scary."

"I don't mean to be."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I'm a mostly nice guy."

"You seem."

"You're nice too, Italy. Too nice."

"I've been told."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of that kindness."

"Apology accepted."

"I'm just confused on what I want right now."

"Well, hurry up and choose."

Romano, attempting to speed up the process here, had his arms crossed, bitterly looking at Germany. Without anticipation, he was soon drawn again to Germany's blue eyes. He didn't know what it was about those eyes that made him look into them so acutely. The feeling was apparently mutual for Germany, as he gazed into Romano's eyes just the same. Consciously aware of his admiration for Germany's eyes that he wasn't able to snap out of, he suddenly thought, _Noo! This will not turn into some gay shit! I was jumping to conclusions, jumping to conclusions! Germany is straight and so is my brother (I hope), and me for that matter! Please God, don't turn this whole thing gay!_

Either God hates Romano, or he prayed to wrong God, because the gawking of eyes at each end finished as the best thing a hopeful fangirl could want. Germany carefully brought Romano closer to him, and finished it with a kiss on Romano's lips. Romano's eyes dilated greatly as he kissed him. No matter what Romano thought, this was indeed some "gay shit".


	3. Something Smells Queer

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: MA for 'some gay shit up in here**  
>Warnings<strong>: 'Some gay shit up in here. (YAOI) Don't like it? Don't bullshit, deal with it or don't read it. Some language too.**  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own this**  
>Notes<strong>: First time writing "_**detailed**_" like this. Though it's not much, constructive criticism is still appreciated. The saying "don't do anything you'd be ashamed to tell your parents" does not apply here. I am shameless.

* * *

><p><strong>[Continuing from "some gay shit" on the last chapter.]<strong>

Romano's eyes did not close as the German continued to kiss him. Germany's tongue flicked at Romano's lips, requesting admittance. What possessed Romano to open his mouth, he still doesn't know. It wasn't until he felt Germany's tongue against his that he snapped back to reality. Drawing himself away from the German, Romano let out a scream.

"**OH MY PASTA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?**" he wildly exclaimed, hyperventilating. The room around him started to spin as he tried to focus on Germany. The dizzy Southern Italian held on to Germany's shoulders as he felt his knees getting weak.

_I have brought shame to my half of Italy! Now all of Italy is doomed to be shamed!_

The last thing he remembered was Germany's concerned face and voice before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Romano did not open his eyes. He was awake, but refused to open his eyes.<p>

_Please, God... this all better be some horrid dream. I better not be at Germany's house. _

...When are his prayers ever answered?

Romano suddenly opened one eye, then the other. He was in a dimly lit, unfamiliar room, laying down on a bed. His eyes gazed around the room until he found his offender walking in.

_Fuck!_

Romano sat up and edged away nervously as Germany walked closer to him. Germany, noticing his anxiety, stopped walking.

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize to me!" cried out Romano, gripping the sheets below him for dear life. "Apologize to all of Italy! You have shamed me completely!" Romano sank his face into his hands, not wanting to look at him any further. He felt Germany sit on the farthest edge of the bed. Romano gradually lifted his face from his hands, to peer at Germany. He too, looked ashamed. There was silence for a minute or so, before Germany finally spoke.

"Italy." he began. Romano rolled his eyes.

_For fuck's sake, when are you going to notice I'm not Veneziano? Should I literally spell it out for him? I-M N-O-T V-E-N-E-Z-I-A-N-O!_

"What?" replied an irritable Romano.

"I don't expect you to forgive me... _I_ wouldn't forgive me... in fact, I can't even forgive myself right now." he explained. Romano didn't respond. Instead, he looked around the room. Every corner was loaded with paperwork, wastebaskets filled with crumpled papers. He even saw some sleeping pills on the guy's desk.

_Being over worked or sleep deprived doesn't make up for what he's done._

He heard Germany sigh.

_But, when have _I_ actually been over worked or sleep deprived? Never... I guess I wouldn't know how it feels... I mean, I am a pretty insignificant nation._

Romano felt it was safe enough to sit beside Germany.

"I guess I wouldn't know how it feels to be in your situation... the war is pretty tough on your part, and since my country doesn't actually contribute much..." Romano trailed off. "Sorry for being a bother." he finished. Romano stood up, nodded at Germany, and started to walk out. Germany grabbed his hand, making him stop. Romano sighed and looked at the German's pleading face. Instead of being wise and break out of Germany's grip, thus ending the problem prematurely, he voluntarily let himself be pulled towards Germany. Germany hugged Romano's stomach, as he was still sitting down and Romano was standing up. Romano looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do, yet again. He felt sorry for the man, he truly did.

"Please stay." he heard Germany's muffled voice speak.

"I can't. This will end badly if I stay, I just know it."

Germany exhaled as he let Romano go. However, Romano didn't leave. Instead, he climbed into bed and sat with his legs crossed next to the man.

"I have to tell you something," he confessed.

"Me too." said Germany.

"Yea, but this will blow you out of the water."

"It can't be as bad as mine."

"But it is. You see Germany, I am not—"

He was cut off by Germany placing a finger on Romano's lips. Romano looked at him quizzically. His facial expression made a 180 as Germany gently laid him on the bed. Romano knew what was coming. His worst nightmare was coming to life. But to his surprise, he didn't seem to protest at Germany's actions. He seemed reluctant, but still unsure.

"I'm about to take advantage of your kindness again..." admitted Germany.

"Just do it." said Romano, giving up. Surprised but still nonetheless excited at his friend's response, Germany began to kiss Romano's neck. Seeing as Romano's clothes were prohibiting him from going any further, he began swiftly unbuttoning and pulling off all attire preventing him from getting where he wanted. Germany continued from where he left off, kissing and licking his way down from Romano's neck to his stomach area. Romano gulped as Germany began to undo his pants, but showed no disapproval. Germany noticed Romano's reluctance and brought his face to Romano, who was sweating from his forehead even though he wasn't doing anything. Germany kissed Romano's lips once before continuing to undo his pants. Romano let out an embarrassed moan as he felt Germany's hand brush against his semi erect cock through his garments. Germany smiled at this, making him hastily pull off the Italian's pants. He then casually did the same to his underwear, throwing them to the side. Romano knew what was coming next, and stopped the German for the moment.

"W-wait," he managed to say, gripping Germany's shoulder. He gripped Germany's other shoulder, fearing he'd need something to hold on to. Germany smiled again at his cute antics and dove between Romano's legs.

_So this is it, huh? The official end to my manhood. There is no more question... the shame has been brought...! _

…

_... I didn't know shame can feel this good…_

* * *

><p><strong>[[Heheh… it's not like I avoided it, right? Well I started it but didn't finish… I'll save a lemonish part for a later chapter. I just don't feel confident enough to REALLY get into it... In fact, I don't feel confident about this at all!]]<strong>

* * *

><p>Romano woke up again, but this time he didn't have an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he did last time. He actually felt pretty relaxed. He slowly sat up, realizing his was naked.<p>

_Oh, right…_

He leaned over the edge of bed, looking for his pants and whatnot. Romano had just finished putting his pants on when Germany entered the room, fully clothed. One look at his face was all for Romano to remember what he had done just a couple of hours before.

_I GOT A BLOWJOB FROM A MAN!11SHIFT!_

…Yea. He remembered.

_AND I LIKED IT?/SHIFT?_

Oh, he liked it. He vividly remembered letting out a plethora of moans and groans, and simple two to three word sentences, mostly encouraging words to Germany as he pleasured the Italian. Besides the blowjob (which he remembered the most), the German tried other things to Romano, though he felt not to recollect on it at the moment, as Germany was in the room. Germany held out a cup of what looked like tea to Romano, which he accepted. They sipped in silence for a minute or so, until Germany cleared his throat to speak up.

"I'm glad you, um… didn't seem to object at my actions."

Romano, still a bit embarrassed at his situation, didn't respond.

"It must mean that, the feeling is at least mutual on your si—"

"—I never said that!" interrupted Romano, surprising Germany. "I mean, why wouldn't it be, right? I let you do as you pleased, it's assumed I feel the same for you…"

In all honesty, Romano didn't even know what feeling Germany was speaking of. The feeling of lust? Love? Deprivation? Although he was lost at what he really felt for Germany at the moment, he knew he understood Germany. Even though it was just sex, Romano felt he knew everything about Germany when he was inside him. All the pains of the current war, Romano felt. The pains of Germany's past, he understood as well. What he was unable to grasp was Germany's true intentions.

_The man's obviously desperate. He chose my brother [technically me], for Christ's sake, when there are boatloads of sexier, manlier men just outside his home!_

Whatever his true intentions were, or his true feelings for that matter, he chose not to pursue. Romano began putting the rest of his clothes on.

"Germany, I think I find it better if we just forget about this." Suggested Romano as he buttoned his shirt.

"W-what? You think I can just forget about this like spilled milk? The milk has been spilled, and it's left a permanent stain on my carpet! I mean, figuratively and literally!" he explained, eying a "sex stain" on his scarlet carpet. Romano blushed at the sight of it (that one was his fault…) and began pulling his jacket on hastily, not wanting to see or hear further.

"Face it, Italy! This mess can't be cleaned up and forgotten about! It's something your going to be thinking about everyday!" expressed Germany in a sort of broken tone.

"Yes it can!" cried Romano, "Lysol that freaking stain, it'll come off!" Fearing Romano would try to make a break for it, Germany stood in front of the room's exit, securing it. Romano began to panic.

_For Christ's sake, I'm not even the Italy he thinks I am! The sex was a lie; I'm not Veneziano!_

"I know we're allies, but… allies don't fuck each other!" said Romano, trying to convince him, but the stubborn German wouldn't budge. He shook his head in disapproval.

"That doesn't make any sense!" said Germany.

Romano clenched his fists.

_Maybe, maybe he would agree to forget about this if he found out I am not Veneziano! The man is an idiot, but perhaps he's not stupid enough to forgive and forget this awful situation once he figures out the sex was a lie! That settles it, I'm telling him._

"Oh, you'll agree to forgetting, because I am not who I seem to be, my dear German friend!" began Romano wickedly.

"God, was the sex that bad that you have to make something up just to get away from me?" assumed Germany, slumping down to the floor.

"What? No! The sex wasn't bad! God, it was great! I mean—" Romano stopped. The man before him looked depressed, vulnerable. Besides his brother and Japan, the man practically had no friends… he even recalled hearing that his own brother, that Prussia fellow, didn't seem too crazy about him either. Romano knew he wasn't going to get out alive without helping the guy out in some way, even if it meant sacrificing his sexuality. In fact, Romano didn't even care anymore.

_I've let the man suck me off… my sexuality was determined the second he touched me. What's done is fucking done… I'm not going to deny it any further._

"Alright," began Romano, "_you're_ right. What happened today… happened, and there's no way of putting it over our shoulder. So, God dammit, get up! You look like you just received news of some dying relative! You look awful!" Germany looked at him intently.

"S-so… you won't deny it any further?"

"I guess…"

Germany's face lightened up. He pulled Romano off the bed so he can stand before him.

"You are serious?" he asked, with that "no bullshit here" face. Romano gulped.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's shake on it."

Romano put his hand out to be shook when Germany pulled out a pistol from his cloak.

"Oh my God!" cried Romano, pulling his hand back, "what's that for?"

"Oh, I didn't mean literally shake hands. This is how we make promises in Greater German Reich. We shoot an area close to a vital region, marking the body as a reminder of where we _will_ shoot if one breaks the promise." Explained Germany ever so casually.

"My God! You Nazi!" cried out Romano, hiding behind Germany's bed. It was then when Germany stifled a laugh, then actually laughed out loud. Romano stared at the man like some crazy, which he was.

"I'm kidding!" said Germany in between laughs, "I'm kidding! The gun is empty, see?" Germany pulled out the empty gun magazine and waved it around. Romano sighed and came out of hiding, scratching his head.

"Jesus! You scared the Christ out of me!" whined Romano. Germany continued to chuckle, putting the empty gun back into his cloak. Although the gun was indeed empty, Romano still felt scared.

_I still haven't revealed that I'm not Veneziano. Will I ever get the chance to? Do I even want to anymore? _

Romano looked at the smiling German's face.

_Looks like he hasn't laughed in a while._

Romano smiled back, forgiving him of his cruel joke.

_Fucking sadist…_

The Italian decided to hold off telling Germany about his little "secret", for the time being. The reason being a mixture of fear of the German getting angry for lying to him and pulling out an actual loaded gun, and excitement over his new relationship with his former enemy.

"Oh, and before you leave, do you mind helping me clean out the carpet a bit? I'm a neat freak, so there's no way I'm letting that stain stay there." Asked Germany. Romano smiled sheepishly. It was his fault, anyways. Germany then pulled out his gun again.

"I mean it."

"I thought you said that thing was empty!" whimpered Romano, taking steps back.

"I lied."

"Fucking Nazi!"

Germany threw a bottle of Lysol carpet cleaner and a rag at Romano to catch.

"Start scrubbing." He ordered.

"Gaaah!~"

He watched over Romano who was on his hands and knees, scrubbing vigorously at the stain he caused.

"Faster." Ordered the German Lieutenant.

"Agh!" groaned Romano, scrubbing as fast and hard as he could. Romano stopped suddenly as he heard Germany let out a slight laugh, followed by a clearing of the throat. The bastard was messing with him again!

"Did I tell you to stop?" he demanded. Romano heard a click from the gun and resumed scrubbing, for this time his life apparently _did_ depend on it.

* * *

><p><strong>[[What an awful ending! I'm sorry for mixing in sadistic comedy with this mostly serious chapter ; = ;]]<strong>

**[[...Also, this was published at like, 12 am or something... any silly mistakes are due to me being half asleep.]]  
><strong>


	4. Close Call

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T for this chapter, overall the story is M.**  
>Warnings<strong>: Hm… no smut here…**  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: This is mostly a dialogue heavy chapter. In other news, I start school on Monday. T.T Fuuuuuuuuuuu—

* * *

><p>After apologizing again for his idea of a cruel, sick joke, Germany let Romano still disguised as his brother go, knowing in his heart that maybe he won't be so miserable anymore. It was a good feeling, a feeling that made him actually sit down and eat some cereal in peace after Romano left.<p>

_When was the last time I had some cereal? God it's been so long… come to papa Kellogg's…_

* * *

><p><strong>[[… what? It's really hard to eat cereal when you're miserable. Cereal is a happy food. You eat cereal when you're content or happy. TRUST MEEE I KNOW MY FOOD MOODS]]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Huh! I left Veneziano at home all day. I wonder if he still believes my lie.<em>

Romano strolled into his house, whistling a happy tune. He was too, content. He entered his brother's room to see him still in bed. When Veneziano saw him he jumped out of his bed and ran into his brother's arms.

"Brother!" he cried, "You're back! Brother, I've been listening to the radio all day and it says nothing of this "Plague"!"

"Preposterous!" said an improvising Romano, "It must be that the death toll is so high they've lost all hope!"

"Dear Pasta!" said Veneziano, "What will we do?"

"We stay put!" he said, putting his naïve brother back into bed. "I can't have you die! You're all I got."

Veneziano's eyes overflowed with tears. "Oh! I love you, brother!"

"Yea, don't say that. Ever again." Said Romano. "That aside, I still haven't found a doctor. So you have to stay in bed. I'm not going outside again today, so I'll be here with you, my brother." He caressed his brother's hair, faking a serious moment of brotherly love. After his brother fell asleep, he went into the living room and knocked out himself. So much has happened in one day, but he felt like he needed the sleep for two days to absorb everything that's happened.

* * *

><p>In Romano's sleep, he had an awful dream. He dreamt Germany suddenly came over to his home and saw the real Italy. He dreamt Germany giving him a look of betrayal, maybe even some tears in his eyes, before leaving without a word. That was when Romano woke up, his forehead slicked with sweat. There was some light outside, so he must have actually slept through the night. He heard a knock on the door and lazily got up from his sofa to get it. He opened the door and dropped his jaw when he saw Germany standing on his front porch.<p>

"HOLY PASTA!" exclaimed Romano, "I-I mean, wha-what're you doing here, Germany?"

"After you left, I actually felt good… I even ate some cereal. But after a while I began to get lonely… you've been gone for to long." Explained Germany.

"It's only been—" Romano stopped mid-sentence to check his watch. "8 hours!"

"I know, but I live alone, so time goes by much slower. You, however, live with your brother, so…" Germany looked over Romano's shoulder to see his brother sleeping in his room with the door wide open. "…I hope I didn't wake your brother." Romano did a double take at the open door.

"GAH! My brother, yes, that Romano!" affirmed he, closing the door behind him as he joined Germany on the porch. "… Who I am not!" he added.

"I hope I didn't startle you by my surprise visit." Germany expressed, looking down.

"No, well, yes, kind of. But you can't just come here whenever you want!" Romano exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because! Because…!" Romano began to improvise again. "Because Romano is sick!"

"Sick with what?"

"Chicken pox! And since I have already gotten it I am immune to it!"

"So have I."

"Did I say chicken pox? I meant malaria! The boy's got malaria!"

"Malaria?" repeated Germany, "How do you go from chicken pox to malaria?"

"I have pasta for brains, Ve! But it's true, my dear brother's got malaria! The poor thing is throwing up everywhere, it's not pretty!"

"Then you should take him to the doctor. I'll take him for you if you like—

"NEIN!" shouted Romano to the persistent German, "A doctor is already treating him, and he's forbidding anyone but me and himself to enter the home!"

"Why can you enter the home?"

"Because I've already had malaria!"

"Malaria isn't like chicken pox, you get it from a mosquito bite."

"Exactly! So I can't catch it!"

"So that means anyone can enter the home."

"NO!" shouted Romano again, "I'm his brother and he needs me to hold his hand!"

"You're being a bit ridiculous…"

"Malaria is not a ridiculous matter!" Romano grabbed Germany's shoulders and began pushing him out to the sidewalk.

"Now you go home, and get some sleep, 'cuz you look tired!" ordered Romano. Still pushing him, Germany responded, "I tried, but then I had an awful dream that you weren't really Italy." Romano stopped in his tracks.

"You were apparently a tomato in disguise as Italy. Crazy, nein?" Romano started laughing uncontrollably, pushing him faster onto the sidewalk.

"Hahaha… Go home!"

"B-but—"

"I'll be the one going over your house, don't worry your pretty little head about it!"

"Well, ok, but—"

"GO HOME!"

Germany sighed, and pulled out what looked like Romano's underwear from his pocket.

"I came to return this to you. And to see you." He finally admitted. Romano blushed and snatched the boxers from Germany's hand. Germany opened his mouth to speak, but Romano's hand pointing to over yonder gave him the hint to shut up and go home, which he did. He sighed and turned his back to leave for home. After walking for a couple of seconds, he then turned around to say something else but was interrupted by Romano's shushing. He sighed again and this time really started on his way home. Romano entered his home and groaned loudly before climbing lazily onto the sofa. He exhaled.

_God, this is going to be harder than I thought…_

* * *

><p><strong>[[… expect a long gap between updates from now on… I start school after tomorrow… so fuuuuuuuuuuuuu—<strong>


	5. To Love, Or Not To Love

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: M for this chapter, and overall story is M.**  
>Warnings<strong>: Smutty smut smut, smut is smuttily smut smutness is smutastic and smutilicous. **  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: If you've been reading my author notes and crap, I said I started school, which means less time for writing, but so far I have not been so overloaded with work (to my surprise!) which means I'm going to take advantage of this brief low homework and write my crap.  
>This is my crap. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Romano continued through his day as usual. He did the chores, went shopping for more tomatoes and pasta, and updated his Italian curse word dictionary. When he was finished with what he needed to do, it was barely 2 in the afternoon. He wished time would go faster, he wanted tomorrow to come already.<p>

_I said I'd be the one visiting him… I hope he doesn't think I'm desperate for coming over tomorrow so soon._

He set his manuscript for "$#%&! Romano's Newly Revised First Edition Book of Obscenities" on the coffee table. (Being an author is on Romano's bucket list.) Veneziano moseyed into the living room, spotted his manuscript, picked it up and began reading.

"Hey!" shouted Romano, snatching it from him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean? It was on the coffee table!"

"So what if it was on the coffee table?"

"If you leave something on the coffee table, it's assumed for everyone. Common coffee table etiquette, my **fratello**."

"To hell with coffee table etiquette!"

* * *

><p><strong>[[It's true. See "Death at a Funeral" (the movie).]]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll be gone for the day!" called out Romano, putting his jacket on. Veneziano peeped his head out of his room. "Whaaat? Again? It's the third time this week! Is it really hard to find a doctor these days?" he whines. Romano started to go over Germany's house almost every day for the past couple days, which he lied to his brother about. He keeps saying he's "searching for a doctor experienced in the Plague" in the city every time he leaves for Germany's place. Unbeknownst to Veneziano, his brother is going over his ally's house impersonating him, and fucking Germany as him, to put it bluntly and obscenely, which is how Romano likes it. Romano does feel a little guilty when he leaves Veneziano stuck in the house all day, being lied to and bored with nothing to do. But the guilt train quickly leaves the station once he gets what he wants on Germany's bed. Does he feel like a little whore? Sometimes. But does he love Germany? That is the question.<p>

_No… no way, I can't say I love him… I sleep with him, but…_ The guilty little Southern Italian was waiting patiently in Germany's room. He sat down on Germany's desk and began nosily looking through his drawers. Nothing but boring looking documents. Germany finally entered the room, looking squeaky clean.

"Y-you don't have to take a shower every time before we do it…" Romano said, a bit impatient.

"I know, but I feel it's better hygienically if I do." He replied.

"Better for me to suck you off." Laughed Romano. Germany also emitted a chuckle, leading him to say, "I swear, your language reminds me of your brother's sometimes." Romano didn't say another word.

"I haven't seen your brother around much. Is he still sick?" asked Germany, unbuttoning his jacket.

"Yup, _malaria _is a bitch."

Germany threw his jacket to the side, cuing Romano to get his ass in bed. "Tonight, _you're_ my bitch."

"Oooh, are we roleplaying tonight?" asked Romano eagerly, ready to be the captured Italian resistance member and Germany the Nazi with a whip.

"Maybe, if you get me off right."

Romano let out a giggle and made his way to Germany's legs on the bed. He began undoing Germany's pants when his seme (right? I think so) let out the question that ruined it all.

"Italy, do you love me?"

Romano's hands stopped the unbuttoning. He slowly lifted his head to look at Germany. His amber eyes pierced through the German's blue ones, then looked back down, gradually continuing the unbuttoning of pants.

"Italy. Italy!" He grabbed his bitch's hair and made Romano look at him again. "Did you hear me?"

Romano opened his mouth and muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

Romano bit his lower lip.

"… you do love me, don't you Italy?" The German drew his face closer to Romano's.

"I mean… we're lovers, right?" tried Germany again, trying to get a response out of his mute friend.

"Luh… lovers?" repeated Romano like a toddler trying to pronounce a difficult word.

"Yes. We sleep together, henceforth we're lovers. Right?"

"Just because I sleep with you doesn't mean we're lovers…" admitted Romano. Germany let go of Romano's hair.

"So then what are we?" he demanded, a bit offended. "Friends with benefits? God, I hope not! That movie was awful!"

"It wasn't that bad… I like Mila Kunis." Confessed Romano.

"Not the point here! What I'm asking is, if we're not lovers, then what are we?"

Romano sighed. He felt he was finally sure of it this time. Perhaps this _is_ what they call love, the feeling he's afraid to admit at the moment. He's always regarded love as a weak emotion, one of the reasons why he's always so bitter and cranky.

"Germany," he started, "Do you love _me_?"

"**Verdammt ja**—I mean, yes." He said, getting carried away.

Romano exhaled then uttered out, a little too casually, "then I… I love you, Germany."

"Mein Gott, Italy. You had me scared there for a second." Sighed Germany. Romano tried to smile. Though his heart felt that way towards the guy, he knew it wasn't really him that Germany was in love with. It was his brother, his northern counterpart. He was just playing the part and got carried away in the midst of it. Germany fell in love with Veneziano's clumsy, clueless, and rather cute personality, not Romano's vulgar, vain, and vexing self. When Germany looks into Romano's eyes, he sees North Italy. When Germany get's horny, it's North Italy who turned him on. And when Germany loves, it's North Italy he feels that way for.

_Not me. _Romano's eyes started to water. Germany took notice of his watery eyes and sniffs.

"S-someone… someone shit on your lawn…" sobbed Romano, trying to cover up.

"Well, I trained Blacky to shit on my neighbor's backyard," Responded Germany, "Don't worry about it." He ended all conversation with a kiss on Romano's lips. Romano, feeling like the little whore he was, threw all negativity out the window and resumed literally getting into his lover's pants.

* * *

><p>"I… I love you, Germany…" croaked out Romano. After being sucked off, Germany decided to switch things around and just get to the fucking, skipping the roleplay, and foreplay for that matter.<p>

"… you said that already." Said Germany. He thrusted once more.

"Marry me." groaned Romano out of sheer pleasure.

"What was that?" asked Germany, not sure if he heard right.

"Nothing, you Nazi. Resume your fucking. **Führer's** orders!"

Germany smiled at Romano's attempt to roleplay and did something to really make Romano shout.

"…fuck!" yelled Romano, before coming. "I'm sorry I… ruined your bedsheets again…"

Germany chuckled and removed himself. "It's okay. It's worth buying new ones to see you come."

"Because you refuse to wash them."

"Shut your mouth before I stick something in there."

"Please do." Begged Romano, groggily lifting himself up to sit. His frail body was done for the day, but he knew his German lover was more than willing to continue till the break of dawn. Too bad Romano's mind wasn't as willing as his body to resume. His mouth was dry, and semen wasn't exactly the best thirst quencher. He was too tired to ask for water, too tired to shower and too tired to walk home. So he spent the night at Germany's place, leaving for his home early in the morning.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" shouted Veneziano as his brother walked into their Italian home the following day, "What happened?"<p>

"N-nothing." Said Romano, "I stayed at a hotel because I was too far to walk back home at night."

"How far did you go to find a doctor?"

"Very far."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Why?"

"I'm not sick!" he declared happily, "Japan came by when you were gone and told me I'm fine! Also, he read your manuscript since it was on the coffee table. hence the coffee table rules, and said if you ever publish that "vulgar thing", he will ban it in his country."

Romano stood stiff and his eyes wide open. He began stuttering. "W-what exactly did that… J-Jap tell you? And dammit the r-rules of coffee tables don't apply h-here from now on!"

"Apparently, this "plague" died off hundreds of years ago!" explained Veneziano, as Romano stared in fear. "And he even checked my temperature to make sure I wasn't sick of something else! He heard from Germany I had something called malaria so he swung by to check on my me but confirmed I was OK! Isn't that weird? I think you must have read a reeeeeally old newspaper or something, because the plague is no more!"

"Japan is a lying, cheating kamikaze!" cried out Romano angrily, "D-Don't believe a thing that Jap says!"

"But Japan—"

"I don't care if he does have a PhD! My psychiatrist had a PhD, and did she achieve anything with me? No! In fact, my decline in mental health revoked her of her PhD!"

"But, but, Japan said you lied so I wouldn't go out!"

Romano stayed quiet, and avoided looking at his brother. Veneziano marched up to him and demanded he know the truth. With some pasta on the side. Is Romano finally caught up in one of his lies? Will he lose all trust his brother has for him? Will he ever get his dictionary published? The answers are in DECEPTION: Chapter Five. Stay tuned, and stay deceitful.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Smut was pretty brief. Dunno if it would still count as smut. I'm still not confident enough.]]<strong>


	6. More Lies and Suspicion

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T for this chapter, overall story is M.**  
>Warnings<strong>: No sex in this chapter, but language yes. **  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: I need weekends to be longer. T.T

* * *

><p>Romano didn't make eye contact with his brother. He had a guilty look on his face, and Veneziano knew it. His brother had his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently before trying again.<p>

"Big brother! Please answer me! I just want to the know the truth." Begged Veneziano.

_The truth?_ Thought Romano wildly, _You want me to tell you the truth? That I've been impersonating you for days, totally nailing your ally, fooling Germany,_ _lying to you, and actually starting to fall for that macho potato? The truth? Oh, honey, you can't handle the truth!_

Romano swallowed. "My dear brother… I'm… I'm…" Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried not to blink, fearing they'll fall and Veneziano would notice. He let his eyes dry before saying, "My dear brother… I will tell you the truth… you deserve the truth!" Romano looked at Veneziano square in the eye and said with the straightest face he could make, "In truth… I've been preparing for your surprise birthday party! I couldn't have you leave the house and explore, or you would have figured out my plans!"

Romano was not about to let his fun end. He had to prolong his "second" life as his brother until he could finally tell Germany and hope for the best, and the best being Germany not ever talking to him again.

Veneziano covered his mouth with both hands in awe. Now tears welled up in _his_ eyes. He glomped his lying brother.

"Ooh! I should have known you weren't up to anything bad! I'm sorry for second guessing you!" cried Veneziano between sobs. "My birthday party, of course! What else could it have been? You are so kind, brother! Ve! VE!" Romano nervously pulled him off and patted his head.

"I forgive you. But now I have to switch things around, as I still want it to be a surprise even though you know. Just stay here for a little longer as I… adjust things to fit circumstances." Explained Romano.

And so Romano left Veneziano, totally fooled again, as he left to Germany's house as quick as he could before his stupid brother realizes his birthday was two months ago.

* * *

><p><em>My idiotic brother is going to realize eventually that I lied again. I can't let Germany see two Venezianos. I have to go back to being Romano in front of Germany, for the first time in days. <em>

As he was making it to Germany's house, he was fixing his hair back in his original nature and moving his hair curl to its usual side. He slapped his face back to its usual expression of bitter irritation towards everyone. When he made it to Germany's house, he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, composing himself.

_Okay. Right now, I'm Romano. I can't touch him, kiss him, fuck him, or even imply any type of affection. God, this is going to be hard._

He lifted his hand, hesitated, then finally knocked. Germany quickly answered the door, surprised to see his "lover's" brother.

"Oh… Romano? What brings you here? I thought you were ill?" he asked politely.

Romano looked at him sadly._ God, I wanna fuck him._

"I have made a full recovery. And, I came to warn you… about my brother." Said Romano. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He, um, he's… he's …" his voice trailed off. Today he couldn't seem to improvise. "Um, he's… he's dead. Veneziano is dead."

His improvisation skills were off today.

And Germany nearly chocked on his own tongue.

"WHA-WHAT?" Germany spat out, gasping for air.

"But not _dead_ dead, like, just a little. He's just a little dead. Not completely." Romano tried to fix his statement.

"Um, what? Is he alive or not?"

"Yes! But since he's half dead right now, if he seems… off… or, seems to have amnesia… those are one of the side effects of being half dead in the brain."

"You mean brain dead."

"Yes. His brain is half fried. He got struck by lightning on his way home."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. So, if he doesn't remember a thing, that's why. He might spout nonsense. Just thought I'd give you a heads up..." He urged to kiss Germany good-bye, but then remembered he couldn't. So he did what a regular Romano would do.

"Bastard potato man." he added, before walking away. Of course he found his brother on his way home.

"Big brother, how dare you lie to me again!" cried Veneziano.

They met in a random dirt road that connects the main town to Romano's house. It seems it took the Northern Italian a while to realize the obvious, as Veneziano was only five minutes from his home. "Why did you lie to me? What are you hiding?"

Romano looked at his brother square in the eye again, and said "I lied because I love you. That's all you need to know." He patted his brother's head.

"Well, okay!" accepted Veneziano, leaving his case. "All you had to say is that you lied to me because you love me."

"Let's go home and eat some pasta."

"Yay!"

Romano linked arms with his brother and started back home.

_God, he's such an idiot. I guess it's to my advantage this time._

* * *

><p>Back in Germany's home, he was finishing up some important documents when he stopped to think about Romano's visit. He set his pen down and looked at his papers blankly.<p>

_Half dead… struck by lightning… amnesia… full recovery of malaria… my favorite T.V. show is canceling… today's been nothing but strange!_

He tousled his own fair in confusion.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking things._

His home phone suddenly rang. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Germany~" greeted a voice he loved to hear, "I haven't seen you in days!"

_Days? I just saw you this morning. Must be the amnesia of being… half dead in the brain, apparently?_

"Um, yea…" muttered Germany, picking up his pen with one hand to scribble some things down. "So, Italy, tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Give me your most recent memory."

"My most recent memory? I don't really put my memories in a file cabinet ascending from most recently remembered! Heehee!" giggled Veneziano.

"Just tell me, Italy." Pleaded Germany. _I need to get to the bottom of these strange events._

"Well, my most recent memory would be…" Italy stopped and thought. "…eating pasta all day yesterday! That was a good day."

_You didn't eat pasta all day yesterday. You were with me all day yesterday. Am I being fooled? Or are you really half dead in the brain?_

Germany wrote down what Veneziano said and asked, "Okay, and what did your brother do yesterday?"

"My brother? Romano? Hm, he wasn't at home all day yesterday," recalled Veneziano, "He told me he was trying find a doctor in town because I was sick, but turns out I wasn't after all. Anyways, he was gone all day, and returned in the very morning. Have I told you he's trying to copy my style now? Heehee, he has just realized I am much more stylish than him~"

Germany gripped his pen tightly.

…_gone all day? Told him he was sick? Returned in the early morning, which was when Italy returned from his stay at my home? And copy what, exactly? Mein Gott, I am deeply confused._

"…and he keeps lying to me for some reason!" added Veneziano, fueling Germany's confusion. "He's been lying to me for the past couple days, telling me I'm sick, he's planning my birthday party, etc.! He goes out all day, and comes back late, looking really tired and drained."

Germany hurriedly scribbled down what Veneziano said on his paper.

"…and he says he lying to me because he loves me! Isn't that weird? I forgave him anyways."

Germany remembered what Romano told him.

'…_Seems to have amnesia… those are one of the side effects of being half dead in the brain…might spout nonsense…'_

_Is he really half brain dead? Struck by lightning seems damned outrageous. What if I ask him if he really was? He'd say no because he wouldn't remember if he actually was struck because of the amnesia, but would say no if he actually wasn't. Either way, I can't find out here. There has got to be another way._

"Italy." Germany said, putting his pen down. He clutched the phone with both hands. "Do you love me?"

Italy stayed quiet, not sure if he heard right.

"Wha-what?" he managed to squeak out.

Germany heard some yelling in Veneziano's background.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" he heard Veneziano's brother cry, "I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE FORBIDDEN FROM USING THE PHONE!"

"Its just Germany!"

"Y-you'll say nothing but nonsense! You're half brain dead!"

"I'm half _what_?"

"Exactly!"

Germany heard some rustling before the line went dead.

It was settled.

He had to pay an uninvited visit himself to the home of his maybe-lover. He set the receiver down, put his papers in a drawer, and put his SS hat on.

Shit's goin' down tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>[[My God I need to stop this retardedness]]<strong>


	7. The Relationship We Never Had

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Warnings<strong>: boy on boy on boy love. (No I don't mean threesome ._.) **  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: This is either very anticlimactic or just very stupid climactic.

* * *

><p>The German officer arrived before his lover's Italian home. He made it to the porch and rang the doorbell. He stood there patiently as he heard some shuffling coming from inside. The door opened, revealing Romano, expressing shock and irritation, for he was likely going to have to improvise and lie his way out of this one to, if he can that is. He then noticed Germany wearing his official uniform, SS hat and badges and all.<p>

"Wh-Why are you wearing your Nazi uniform?" he asked hesitantly, "We ain't Jews, dammit! Goodbye!" He was about to slam the door shut but Germany caught the door with his foot.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to let myself in?" said the officer, all-serious. Romano gulped and swung open the door, letting Germany inside. Germany looked around thoughtfully, as he has never entered the home before. He removed his hat and placed it on the coat rack. Romano stood there, his heart beating fast and sweating in excessive amounts.

"Where is your brother?" asked Germany, still looking around.

"None of yer damned business, you Nazi potato!" replied Romano, very in character today. Just then Veneziano sauntered into living room, feeling great, as he had just eaten a very nice bowl of pasta. He noticed Germany and opened his eyes for once.

"Germany? What are you doing here?" he asked. Germany went up to him and grabbed both of Veneziano's hands. He looked into his incorrect lover's eyes.

"Italy, please tell me the truth." He asked solemnly.

"Wha-what truth? And what did you say to me before the line went dead?"

Romano stood in the background, watching in horror as Germany brought Veneziano's hands to his lips, lightly kissing them. Italy responded to Germany's affection by touching the German's cheek. Romano let out a horrid scream.

"**DON'T TOUCH HIM, DAMMIT**!" he covered his mouth when he realized what he said. His brother looked over to him.

"My big brother cares about my well being!" he assumed happily, closing his eyes.

"That's not it, dammit!" he further commented. He was breathing heavily at this point.

_Don't… don't touch Germany! _Romano thought, completely helpless. _Your not his lover dammit, I am! You could never pleasure him as I could… I'm the __**only one**__ who can!  
><em>

"Stop touching each other!" he cried out to both of them, "Just, stop!" Italy let go of Germany and left for his brother's side. Romano was on his knees, feeling extremely weak. He felt he might even throw up.

"Big brother! Are you all right? You look very sick! Maybe it is _you_ who has caught 'the plague'!" Veneziano tried to reason out his brother's sudden fatigue.

"You fucking idiot, there is no plague!" cursed Romano, pulling on his brother's ahoge, letting out a slight squeal from Veneziano. Germany stepped into the brothers' quarrel and asked desperately, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Romano did the only thing he could do in order to stall the German.

So he kissed Germany.

Yes, this time as himself, Romano.

He stood up, roughly grabbed the German's chin, and planted one on those desperate lips. When Romano pulled himself away, the German's face was priceless.

He staggered back, having to grab the side of a nearby sofa to keep balance. Romano's face was all serious, hoping by now the officer would understand. Unfortunately, Germany didn't understand. The fucking SS officer _still_ couldn't understand. He may have had the intelligence exceeding Einstein, but he was as dumb as a doornail when it came to love. Instead of staying and trying to reason as he usually would when he came across as complex situation, he did something that would deem him a traitor if he ever did this in a military situation.

He left the scene.

Very suddenly and casually, too. He regained his balance, made his way to the door, put his hat back on, opened the door and left, closing it behind him. Romano let out a slight sob before running off to his room. Veneziano was left alone in the living room, as confused as Germany was. He didn't know what to make of the whole fiasco. He may as well be half dead in the brain now.

* * *

><p>It's safe to say everyone is half brain dead now. But half brain dead or not, Romano couldn't let things end like this. He left his home, running to find Germany. He found him walking along a dirt road towards his home. He heard his name being called and turned around, but looked back ahead when he saw it was Romano. Romano caught up to him and grabbed the stubborn German by his jacket.<p>

"Germany!"

Germany yanked himself away.

"Please listen to me!" pleaded Romano.

"For what?" said Germany, finally facing him, "I don't understand you, Romano! I don't understand anything right now!"

"Then I'll explain everything to you!"

"No. No you won't. You're going to twist things around and fool me. Romano, I don't know why you kissed me, but let me assure you, I can't love you."

Germany's words stung Romano. Nevertheless, he continued.

"Too late! I've been fooling you for the past week!"

"Ridiculous. You are a liar. Your brother was never struck my lightning, and you never had malaria. You are so full of lies I don't even know if I'm really speaking to Romano."

"Trust me, you are this time!"

"Whatever, I'm going home." Germany started to walk again, but Romano persisted.

"You never had sex with Veneziano!" blurted out Romano. Germany stopped walking.

"What did you just say…?" he croaked out.

"You never had sex with my brother. My brother never told you he loved you… he never did because… I did! It was all me!" Romano grabbed Germany's shoulders. "The day you knocked Veneziano into the cart of tomatoes was not actually Veneziano! It was me! Everything you thought you _**ever did**_ with Veneziano since last Monday was with me. I'm sorry I deceived you, I was joking around at first but as I continued to impersonate my brother I… I fell in love with you. Germany, I love you. Me, Romano." He gripped Germany's shoulders tighter and looked into his blue eyes, trying to emulate how he did so the first time he kissed Germany. But Germany did not look into Romano's. Instead, he pushed him off.

"You are so full of shit." Muttered Germany, quite uncharacteristically. "No one would ever believe the load of garbage you just said."

Germany adjusted his hat and continued walking. Romano watched as Germany walked away, getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased. He kept watching until Germany disappeared under the horizon. Romano too left for home, only to be bombarded with questions from his brother. He ignored his brother and locked himself up in his room.

_I have just ruined the relationship I apparently never had with Germany in less than thirty goddamn minutes._

He realized the only way Germany would ever believe him was to make another visit as Veneziano, and hopefully, the last visit he would ever have to make as his brother.

_This shit's ending tonight. _

…_Or tomorrow. _

_My soap is on._

* * *

><p><strong>[[Confused? Me too.]]<strong>


	8. Hello, My Name Is Not Veneziano

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Warnings<strong>: Language.**  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: Some good dialogue with North Italy here. Kind of necessary, he holds the key to this poor excuse for a fanfic. This chapter is also somewhat depressing. Doesn't look like something I'd write…

* * *

><p><em>Man, that was a good episode.<em> Romano was recalling the latest episode of his favorite soap that aired last night. He was cooking his pasta for breakfast and sighed contently as he added the tomato sauce. Good episodes of his favorite soaps put him in a good mood. He was sprinkling the seasoning when it struck him like a high-speed train.

_Fuck! Germany!_

Apparently, he had forgotten all about last night's incident up until the seasoning part of his new pasta recipe. He set the seasoning bottle down on the counter and looked at his incomplete pasta with remorse.

_I'm not even hungry anymore._

He was putting the ingredients back in their proper place when his brother walked into the kitchen. They had not spoken since last night, last night consisting mostly of Romano ignoring his brother's barrage of questions and letting out an occasional curse or two at Veneziano. Assuming they would continue to be on no speaking terms, Romano picked up his plate of incomplete pasta and made his way to the door for the living room. Veneziano seemed to ignore his brother's presence at first, but eventually caved.

"**I'M SORRY, BIG BROTHER**!" blubbered Veneziano, grabbing onto his brother's pant leg. "**I CAN'T STAND THIS SILENCE! IT IS KILLING ME**!" Veneziano continued to act as if he hasn't spoken to his brother in years. He cried, whined, and sobbed until snot began running down his nose. Romano rolled his and ordered his stupid brother to remove himself from his leg. Veneziano pulled himself off his brother's pant leg and wiped his eyes. Romano looked down at his brother with an indifferent gaze. He wasn't mad at his clueless brother. The poor North Italian didn't know what was going on. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Romano closed his eyes and pat his brother's head.

"Come into the living room with me." Said Romano. Veneziano got up from his knees and followed his brother, half the reason being his brother had pasta.

* * *

><p>Before Romano could open his mouth to speak, Veneziano opened his.<p>

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what's going on between you and Germany, but I butted in and I'm sorry!" Romano was a bit taken back. His brother caught on, and so quick? Veneziano wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't exactly the sharpest Italian knife in the Italian kitchen…

"Wha-what do you mean? There's nothing going on between that potato sucker and me! Nothing at all!" he responded defensively, stabbing into his pasta with the fork. Veneziano began curling his ahoge with his finger.

"Really? Because, I thought, maybe—"

"No, you thought wrong!" said Romano, "There is nothing going on at all! Our relationship is nonexistent!" Romano stuffed some pasta into his mouth and began to chew defiantly. Veneziano stopped curling his hair for a moment, before reaching his conclusion.

"You're lying. You love Germany, don't you?"

Romano started to choke on the pasta he was eating. He gagged and wheezed and waved his arms in the air. His stupid brother cocked his head, as one would look at a very confusing math problem. Romano grabbed his throat with both hands, making the universal choking sign. Veneziano's light bulb beamed and he left for the kitchen, leaving Romano to collapse on the floor, still gasping for air. Veneziano returned with a pen in his hand, and offered it to his dying brother on the floor. Romano continued to gag.

_You fucking moron! I am haunting you and your children when I die!_

In a last attempt to understand his brother, Veneziano got down on the floor with his brother, picked him up, and performed the Heimlich maneuver. A glob of pasta shot out of Romano's mouth. After breathing heavily for a minute, Romano composed himself, sank into the sofa, and said, "Okay, you're right. In fact, you're so god damned right you should get an award."

"Then go to him. Tell him!" advised Veneziano.

"I did!" admitted Romano, his voice cracking more and more as he continued to speak, "But he didn't believe me. He said I was full of shit, which I am most of the time, but not this time!" Romano wanted to cry, but refused to.

"Big brother, if you love Germany, then you must go to him now before it's too late."

"He won't listen to me! And dammit, you don't even know half of the story! You'll regret trying to help me out."

"I don't need to know half the story," explained Veneziano, "I just want my big brother to be happy, and if that's with Germany, then so be it!"

Romano was surprised at his brother's reaction.

"Dammit, Veneziano!" sobbed Romano, "You're gonna make me cry! Why are you so kind to me even when I am not?"

"Because you are my _fratello_!" Veneziano's kind words pushed Romano's tears out of his eyes and down his cheek.

"Now go to him, before he leaves for Germany!" ordered Veneziano, "Hurry!"

Romano took his brother's advice for once in his miserable life. He left for Germany's home, hoping he hasn't left for his country already. On his way, Romano ruffled his hair into his brother's style and switched the curl to the other side, knowing it was the only way Germany would listen to him.

He made it to Germany's home and knocked furiously on the door. The lack of response made Romano feel queasy, fearing he was too late. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Italy? Your brother's not with you is he?" Germany asked, looking around hesitantly.

"No. Let me in."

He did as told.

"I swear, your brother is a nut-case," began Germany, pinching the bridge of his nose, "His nonsense has made me doubt a lot of things these past couple of days."

"Germany, there's something you should know." Started Romano.

"Yes? Make it quick, my flight leaves in twenty minutes. I'm still not finished packing my things." Germany got on his knees and started cramming things into a suitcase. Romano got on his knees next to Germany.

"I should have told you this from the beginning. I could have avoided this whole fiasco. But I'm glad I didn't, because I got to know you so much."

"What are you talking about?" Germany finished packing his suitcase, stood up and walked over to a mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to even it out. "You don't make any sense at times." He was so focused on fixing his hair he didn't notice his lover walk over behind him. He smiled and looked at him through the mirror. Remembering mirrors give a flipped reflection, he was puzzled when the mirror did not flip his lover's hair curl from his usual left to the right side. He was also perplexed at the fact that his hairstyle looked downright different. And he wasn't even sure if mirror's had the ability to flip his lover's usual grinning expression to a frown. Confused, he looked to the side of his beloved and stepped back in shock.

"Y-You!" stuttered Germany, realizing it was Romano's appearance, "I knew it! You followed your brother, snatched him and threw him into my cellar when I wasn't looking!"

"What?" cried Romano, "I never snatched Veneziano! It is ME, ROMANO! You are a very stupid, dense potato!" He crossed his arms. "Or do you still refuse to believe me? Is it that hard to believe that all I've had to do was tousle my hair a bit, move my hair curl, speak in an annoying tone of voice and end every other sentence with the word 'PASTA' to make you believe I was my brother?" Romano awaited a reply from Germany but received nothing but a dropped jaw.

_Mein Gott, was I really that __**blind**__? Or was I just… blinded by love?_

"S-so… it was really you… the whole time?" Germany managed to stutter out.

"Yes!" confirmed Romano, "Is the idea finally processing in that big German mind of yours?"

"S-so… the sex, was with you… I said I loved you… you said you loved me…?"

Romano eagerly grabbed Germany's hands, gripping them tightly.

"Yes! Yes!" Romano cried out, "I love _you_!" Germany pulled his hands away

"I can't." he declared. Romano swallowed nervously.

"Why not?" he groaned, grabbing both sides of Germany's face. "**Why the hell not**, damn it!"

Germany pulled Romano's hands off his betrayed face. "I-I can't love you…"

Romano was devastated. His face had the expression one would have two seconds away from being hit by a speeding car. "But! But—"

"Please leave." Germany pointed to the door. Romano was about object when Germany added in a harsh tone, "You're lucky I didn't _arrest you_ for deceiving an _SS officer!_ Impersonating my ally? That's enough to **kill you** on the spot! Leave **NOW**, before I change my mind!" Germany's voice cracked towards the end of his warning. Romano said nothing more, for he wanted to hear nothing more. He pulled himself together and headed for the door. He opened it, and looked back at Germany one more futile time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Jesus Christ this was a difficult chapter to write. Not sure how satisfied I feel with this.]]<strong>


	9. I Am Romano

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Warnings<strong>: Language.**  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: Likely one more chapter then I'm pulling the curtains on this cracked out fic.

* * *

><p>Romano departed from Germany's home, ready to spend the rest of his summer days locked up in his room writing sad poems in his journal about his shattered Italian heart. But he knew he wasn't going to get over this with a few poems like the stereotypical teenager would.<p>

_I can't love anyone else. Germany, he's using that SS bullshit as an excuse. Times like these I wish I really had malaria. _

Romano stopped walking and forced himself to look up at the flawless blue sky. He hated it when the day's atmosphere didn't coincide with his.

_I feel I have nothing else to live for. Germany was my life for this past week._

He looked down at his feet.

_What am I thinking? I am so weak minded. I need to get back to my usual indifferent irritation towards everyone. I need to get over this._

He looked ahead.

_No. I need Germany._

He covered his tearing face with his hands.

_What is wrong with me? Fuck!_

He pulled his hair in frustration, succeeding in plucking out a handful of hair. He let the wind take his locks from between his fingers. Pleasant memories of all the amazing times he had with Germany came slamming back into his head. He tried to stop thinking about them, but they kept coming, like a persistent girl scout at your doorstep, not letting you leave until you buy at least a third of her inventory. He gave up and let his mind buy a third of girl scout Germany memories.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Romano lived on. Indeed, his journal was now infested with poems of betrayal, broken hearts, hatred, and German Nazis, but that was all part of the healing process. And apparently, so was shopping at the farmer's market for some tomatoes.<p>

_God, this is where it all started. I'm going to end up crying all over the vendor's produce._

Romano sighed and picked up a ripe tomato, examining it for flaws. He turned it around and saw the reflection of a familiar man on the tomato's surface. He discerned it as Germany as dropped the tomato in surprise. He turned his body around to see if it really was Germany when he bumped into something. (Well this doesn't sound familiar.) He staggered back into the same goddamn tomato cart as last time, but regained his balance, avoiding tipping the whole cart down. He sighed happily and gave the vendor who was holding his breath a thumbs-up. Just then, the cart collapsed on it's own, sending tomatoes everywhere. The vendor face-palmed and Romano watched the tomatoes roll in all directions. He followed the direction of one particular tomato, which stopped in front of a man's heavy boots. Romano looked up from the man's shoes to see Germany, looking down at the fallen tomatoes with a type of tomato sorrow. (If such sorrow exists.) Romano rubbed his eyes, not sure if he saw right.

_I thought he was __**gone**__?_

Germany knelt on one leg, picked up the tomato, and began to analyze it.

"This isn't actually a tomato, as one would discern with the naked eye," Germany spoke, to no one particular but the tomato he was holding, "This is a persimmon, a fruit. It tastes nothing like a tomato. This man has been selling persimmons under the label "tomatoes" to you people. He has deceived you all." The people around Germany who heard him glared at the vendor and began pelting their persimmons at him along with Italian curse words. After the vendor was barraged with the deceitful fruit, Germany continued with his double meaning explanation of the persimmon, again speaking to no one specifically. "Although this persimmon fooled everyone, we must admit we wouldn't have known it wasn't a tomato if I hadn't pointed it out. These Italians will believe anything, and considering how cheap these "tomatoes" were, they were even more inclined to believe this offer."

_Where is he going with this?_ thought Romano, _Is he calling me cheap? Easy?_

"But aside from the lies we were fed," he continued, "in the end, we realize persimmons are pretty damn good." The Italians around Germany who threw their fruit at the vendor picked up fresh persimmons with a look of longing.

_Is this guy comparing me to locally grown __**fruit**__? _

"We'll likely still continue to buy said fruit. Yes, the fruit deceived us, but does it really matter what it's called?" He gripped his persimmon tighter, so much that some juice dripped between his fingers. "Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet?"

_He cited __**Shakespeare**__. The man's won my heart all over again._

Romano watched as the Italian citizens helped the pelted vendor up, and even bought more of the wrongly labeled "tomatoes". The vendor, realizing his wrongdoing, promptly wrote out a new label, this time with the appropriate produce name, "persimmons". Justice was now served at the farmer's market, thanks to Germany talking to a tomato—er, persimmon. Romano put his persimmons back and hesitantly stepped towards Germany, who was wiping his juiced hands on a rag. He spotted Romano edging closer every so slowly, like a nervous puppy. He put his rag in his pocket and turned to face Romano head on. The nervous Italian took a hesitant step back, not knowing how Germany was going to react.

"I um… I thought you left." Romano managed to say.

"I didn't. I was so deep in depression for the past week I purposely missed my flight and ignored all calls from HQ in Berlin." 'splained Germany.

"Oh…" Southern Italy muttered in response, not knowing how to respond to that. "That didn't, uh… jeopardize your job, did it?" asked Romano.

"Probably. They might even label it treason. They might come later on for me. Possibly even kill me." Further 'splained Germany. Romano dropped his belongings.

"What? You shouldn't have done that! Oh God, it's all my fault! " Romano began to hyperventilate and walk in circles, holding his head. "Cristo! Mio dio! MAMMA MIA!"

Germany grabbed Romano by the back of his jacket, stopping Romano's pacing and circling. He pulled Romano to him, surprising the frightened Italian.

"You better have damned understood that huge metaphor I spat out a minute ago," grumbled Germany.

"You mean when you compared me to a locally grown fruit? Yes! I understood it all!" replied Romano.

"Good. So you'll understand this." Germany roughly grabbed the tomato-lover's chin and gently placed a kiss on Romano's lips.

"Holy pasta!" Romano babbled after Germany pulled away, "I mean—are you sure? I mean, I've caused you so much pain and suffering… I deceived you! I mean… _**so much pain!" **_Romano himself wasn't certain why he asked Germany if he was sure. He would have gotten back with Germany in a heartbeat. He was indeed surprised by Germany's actions; he never thought the man would ever forgive him. Germans weren't exactly known as the most compassionate and understanding human beings.

"Ja… I mean yes." Germany responded, "When I was locked up in my house for the past couple days, I thought. I thought so much I had to write out my thoughts and organize them into charts and graphs, organize them into the pros and cons, the good and the bad, the tomato and the potato…" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, then continued. "You deceived me, yes. In more ways one could ever imagine." Romano averted the German's gaze. Yes, he did trick Germany. He felt shitty about it, especially the part about Germany shutting himself in for days. Oh, and the possibility of his superiors killing him, too. That really got him worried.

But aside from the possibility of Germany being executed for treason, lack of communication, or whatever the hell they'll eventually put on his death documents, Romano was not remorseful of his actions at all.

"I… I don't regret it. At all." Confessed Romano, stepping closer to Germany. Germany embraced Romano in a hug, then uttered "Me neither." They stood there, hugging each other for a while until Romano spoke.

"So, uh… are they really going to kill you?" he squeaked, pulling away from the hug a bit to look at his lover's face.

"No. I actually called in early and told them I'd be on sick leave until next Tuesday. I just said I didn't call to scare the shits out of you." Admitted Germany. Romano grit his teeth in irritation. The cruel bastard tricked him again! He slapped Germany on his arm.

"Goddamn you!" he cried, keeping tears back. "I was ready to cry!"

Germany laughed as if he just told a corny joke. "Don't be so sour. I can spend everyday with you now until next Tuesday. Isn't that great?"

"Yes." Said a still mopey Romano. Germany ruffled his lover's hair.

"Let's go home, Romano."

* * *

><p><strong>[[Did you know Romano is a type of cheese? I just realized that a couple days ago. I fail. ((Cuz I KNEW "Romano" sounded familiar somewhere…))]]<strong>

**[["so much PAIN" –Patrick Star.]]**

**[[I hope I did this chapter decently... Germany's little "epiphany" about his true love for that goddamn cheese (Romano) was a little hard to figure out how to incorporate it into this chapter.]]**

**[[Why the vendor chose to sell persimmons under the name tomatoes, the world may never know.]]  
><strong>


	10. I Regret Nothing

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Warnings<strong>: Language. Yaois.**  
>Pairings<strong>: S. ItalyxGermany. Or is it GermanyxS. Italy?**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: This is the second to last chapter, then the official last chapter, then a type of epilogue will be after this, then it's the official end. I just keep getting ideas.

* * *

><p>The dust has settled.<p>

Gunfire had come to a halt.

The war was over.

Romano finally told him the truth, and after days of contemplating about the situation locked up in his room, Germany accepted it.

Took a while, didn't it?

"Ten fucking chapters, to be exact." Said Romano. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand, swinging it like a schoolgirl. They were on his way to Veneziano's home for a multitude of reasons. So many things to explain…

"Good things are worth waiting for," Added Germany.

"You didn't wait. You boned me like, the first day as my posing as my brother." Answered Romano.

Before they knew it, they had approached the front porch of the house. Germany gulped and turned to his lover.

"I don't think I can do this." He admitted, "It will be too awkward… after all, it was _your brother_ I was originally in love with."

"Did you like, actually tell him you loved him or something?" asked Romano, "Was there ever any relationship at all? I have yet to find out the damned story between you two. First question: How the hell could you fall in with an _idiota_ like that?"

"Hey, if it wasn't for falling in love with your brother, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Remarked Germany.

"I suppose." Romano knocked thrice on the door. Germany held his breath, still nervous. Noticing this, Romano punched him in the back, making Germany cough.

"Don't be such a wuss." He muttered. The door then opened, revealing a sleepy Veneziano in the front door.

"Veeeeeee..." Yawned Veneziano, rubbing his eye. It appeared as if he was sleeping.

"O-oh…" mumbled Germany. "Um… can we—"

"Of course you can come in!" Veneziano reassured and stepped aside to let the couple in. Before Germany could open his mouth, Veneziano said "It's alright! No explanation needed."

"B-but, aren't you confused? I mean, I led you on at one point."

"Yes, but by my reaction could you not see clearly that I was not interested in anything you were selling?" Germany gave him a confused look, along with Romano. Veneziano gave Germany a wink. He nodded and understood.

"R-right… not interested in anything I was selling… eheh…" Germany scratched his back.

"None of that matters now. I'm just glad my _fratello_ is OK. That's really all that matters to me!" confessed Veneziano.

Romano blinked in surprise. He still didn't understand how much his brother cared for him.

"Take good care of my Romano, Germany!" advised Veneziano, "Or I will find you! I know where you live! Both addresses, actually!" Veneziano was left to laugh like the stalker he was on his own. After that, Germany gave his sincere thanks to Veneziano and the Southern Italian-German duo left the home to go back to Germany's.

* * *

><p>"So! So it's true you did come onto my little brother at one point! Haha, tell me!" inquired Romano as the two were making their way back to Germany's. Obviously not liking to recollect on it, Germany nodded in embarrassment.<p>

"Yes, I did. It was towards the end of our training for the day and I tried to, well, _make a move_."

"Didja try to rape em'?"

"What? No!"

"Ya tried to touch em'! Ya tried to cop a feel."

"No! I merely tried to kiss him… but he gave me a quick rejection. He looked the other direction and gently pushed me away. I was left feeling utterly embarrassed and awkward around the bonfire after that. I let my marshmallow set on fire until there was nothing remaining but the stick. After a couple of minutes your brother joined me around the fire and admitted that he was surprised by my actions and acted on instinct, and that it shouldn't affect the relationship we have. I directly asked him if he had ever loved someone. Catching him by surprise again, he didn't respond. I could tell he didn't want to, either. After a while of silence he told me he did love someone. He said he loved that person so unconditionally and genuinely… the more he went on the more like shit I felt."

"God, that sucks. I'm sure you felt saltier than the ocean." Commented Romano.

"I did."

"Christ. Can't imagine my bro loving someone like that. I bet its Japan. The way he always puts up with him. Or maybe it's pasta. I remember hearing him tell his pasta how bad he was going to punish it one night for being so naughty and delicious."

Germany chuckled. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Germany stopped walking. "It was you your brother was talking about."

Romano's light bulb went out. "What? Are you implying incest in here? That shit ain't welcome."

"No you _dummkopf_. Your brother loves you. It's a very strong brotherly love. You should feel lucky."

"I feel violated. That shit's crazy. I better watch out for that freak."

Germany chuckled again.

"So…? What happened after that?" continued Romano, still interested.

"Well, I was still down in the dumps, so I went out into the woods to take a dump."

"I do not see how that relates—"

"—I returned to my tent, ready to sleep off my depression. Or not. I was ready to spend the night silently crying into my pillow. As I stretched my hand to switch off the oil lamp, your brother put his hand on mine and told me to not feel so down. He told me he too was still a bit confused by my actions. He said he still didn't know what he wanted and that he didn't want things to get awkward between us. He squeezed my hand and let me turn the oil lamp off."

"And then you raped him."

"Goddammit, I never raped him."

"Right. You raped me."

"I never raped you!"

"Says the rapist."

"Putting your ridiculous accusations aside… I fell asleep rather quickly and woke up the next morning feeling well. As if the whole thing never happened, your brother was back to his usual silly self… training went as normal and we both went home after that."

"Christ, training where you have to spend the night in the woods? That's tough."

"Your brother bruises like a summer peach. I had to toughen him up."

Now knowing the back story, Romano felt he understood everything now. They resumed their path towards Germany's home, which was just a couple minutes away.

* * *

><p>Germany unlocked the front door of his home and let Romano enter.<p>

"I didn't even ask you why we were coming here." Romano said out loud as he entered the living room.

Germany locked the door behind him.

"I think you know quite well why we're here." He spun the keys on his finger and gave a slight smirk. Romano stared at him indifferently from the sofa.

"You need to up your sexy factor before we're doing anything under this roof." He said bluntly. Germany frowned and gripped his keys. "You're right. I'm not very good at being sexy." Romano yawned and stretched himself out on the sofa.

"You don't need to be. Your presence alone can turn even the most stubborn light-bulb on." Germany joined him on the sofa. He set Romano's head on his lap and began running his fingers through his lover's brown hair. Romano lowered his eyelids till he saw nothing but blur behind his eyelashes. Then he closed them and let Germany continue to stroke his hair. Germany sat there caressing the Italian's hair for a good while until he heard what sounded like snoring coming from Romano. He had fallen asleep on Germany's lap. The only thing that worried Germany was how he was going to get up without waking the sleeping beauty. He decided to carry the boy bridal-style into his room and set him on the bed. He pulled a blanket over him and sat back on his desk's chair, exhausted. The boy's gotta lay off that pasta, real talk.

He was tired, yes, but he was smiling. Germany just couldn't find himself to frown. He had no reason to. He was complete. He didn't even care about the fact that his side was losing the war. He didn't care about HQ, the rising losses in battles, or the soon downfall of his superiors. He could die tomorrow and not regret a thing, which would be likely anyway.

Germany turned around in his seat to face his desk. He switched on a lamp, pulled out a notebook and began writing.

… _of April,__18:00._

_It's been a while since I've last written, but let me assure you, news is much better. After not seeing the light of day for some three days, I took a stroll outside to see if that would help repress my borderline suicidal thoughts._

_I decided I could indeed love Romano despite all the deception he has committed. I mean, if I'm happy, does it matter which brother it is?_

_I am very happy. So very happy._

_Unfortunately, my paradise with Romano has been cut short. So much for better news. I received a call earlier today from the Colonel at HQ. I answered it quickly as to not wake up Romano. The Colonel told me there would be an emergency conference in Berlin tomorrow, and my presence was mandatory. He tried to not make it sound like we were obviously all doomed, but I knew otherwise. I knew Operation Clausewitz was in full effect, but he didn't want to tell me just yet. I knew Berlin would be a front line city and that the Russians were approaching. I may know a little too much than I'm supposed to._

_I'm leaving first thing tomorrow for Berlin via private transportation… I don't believe I'd make it if I took the conventional route. I don't even think I'll make it back. I'm still not one hundred positive on what this defense calls for. I don't even know if it's a defense plan. That's why I'm so skeptical about any return back here. But it doesn't matter if I make it back or not. I have no remorse. I have Romano…_

_Well, it would be "had" Romano if I don't return. But at least I had him at one point._

_I won't lie, I am nervous. Very nervous. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't like surprises. _

_I guess I'm going to have to wait and see._

_But before I go, I have to do one last thing._

_For all I know... this may be my last entry._

* * *

><p><strong>[[Yea pretty cliché, the whole "may be my last entry". Well too bad.]]<strong>

* * *

><p>Germany closed what many would call a chronicle, a journal, or a man-diary. Germany called it his personal records. He then suddenly threw it into his wastebasket and switched on a lighter. The lighter's blue flame highlighted his determined expression. He knew he'd have to burn it eventually, he knew they'd tell him to. All and any documents, official or not. The sound of his bed creaking made him turn around.<p>

"Germany, what are you doing?" asked Romano, up and awake. He stared at Germany, his auburn eyes emphasized by Germany's lighter flame.

"Uh, I'm…" Germany pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He was pretty good at improving. Almost as good as Romano.

"Oh… I've never seen you smoke before." Regarded Romano.

"I smoke on occasion." Without even getting a second puff, Germany put out his cigarette on the ashtray and went straight to the point.

"I'm leaving for Berlin tomorrow."

"WHAT? You said you were here till Tuesday!" cried Romano.

"I know, but things happened there's an emergency meeting… I have to go."

"Well fuck", swore Romano "I don't want you to leave."Germany sighed and put the lighter back in his jacket. "Don't leave me!" This time Romano was grabbing onto Germany's sleeves. "Dammit the first day of our official relationship and you're leaving the next day! What monstrosity is this?" Germany made him cease pulling on his sleeve.

"When will you be back?" said Romano, defeated.

"Soon." Germany regretted saying that. Romano sighed loudly. He sat on the bed's edge.

"Well, fine. I guess I can't stop you."

Germany joined him on the bed.

"I don't leave until tomorrow morning. We still have time." He said, stroking the boy's hair and ahoge sensually.

"You're right. Go make me pasta."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean sex!"

"Well… yes, that was the implication."

"That would be more practical." Romano let himself be watched by Germany as he stripped himself of his garments. Germany watched rather impatiently, tapping his fingers on the desk. It wasn't the hormones that drove Germany; it was the possibility of never making it back to Romano. But even if he didn't make it back, at least he wouldn't have any regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Long ass chapter. Well, things had to be revealed. In other news: I am on vacation for two weeks. So expect this thing to end soon. Lol, I keep saying that.]]<strong>

**[[Also, my history class did not elaborate on WWII as much as I would have liked, so if there is anything that is historically incorrect, please feel inclined to tell me so.]]**


End file.
